


Transfiguration

by RoyaleStar



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abuse, Delusions, Gen, Gore, Illusions, M/M, Magic and magical creatures, Manipulation, One-Sided Attractions, Original names for BLU, Paranoia, Pyroland, Tentacle Play, Tentaspy, Trauma, hinted friendships, non-consented activities, other tags to be added per chapter, potion brewing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaleStar/pseuds/RoyaleStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro wanted to forget his past and the only way he could was to keep his mind busy before he breaks into a sobbing or berserking mess. The gravel wars were a great past time to pull away from his nightmares but on days of ceasefires, what could a firebug do?</p><p>Thankfully Medic had offered a job that surely keep him busy and out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfiguration

**Author's Note:**

> An old work piece and totally wasn't checked  
> Watch out for grammar death, mispellings and typoes

The endless screams and explosions were oddly a symphony for the Pyro. He couldn't have enough of the sounds of cries, blasts and bullets. Some would say it was unhealthy and down right scarring to anyone but somehow for the pyro, it was his way to clear his mind. A way to erase the darkest visages and illusions of his mind. The war was his paradise as his mind manipulates the data transmitted his eyes: from a gore-fest party to a wonderland of candy. It was a cowardly move, to escape reality and pretend it was all about rainbows and his loyal balloonicorn but the pyro couldn't help it. 

The nature of fears were undescribable and mostly from his childhood. He gone through too many unspeakable suffering and abuse both magical and physical that had force himself to create a wonderland of facade. His nightmares would constantly break him to his core, slowly degrading his will and destroying his being if his mind wasn't busy creating his fake fantasy of rainbows and licorice which only happens when he was in the battlefield. However during ceasefires, the pyro would busy himself with enough house chores till the next battle. House work wasn't enough to ward of the dark figures in front of him but it was enough to at least occupy him long enough not to give any sort of attention to the nightmare figures while preventing him from doing magic. The light from an open flame from any source did help with his coping and the blaze accompanied him with a series of colors that somehow kept his will intact but it hardly stood a chance against his paranoia.

The Pyro had long accepted that due to his bothersome nightmares and the fact he could cast fire magic he was beyond what a normal human was. He expected everyone to avoid him but he feared abandoment the most. The idea of being left and abandoned honestly crushed him and he would admit, death sounded so amazing compared to being abandoned and forgotten.

He secretly thanked Redmond and miss Pauling for finding him and offering a job in RED. Miss Pauling had discovered him in a straight jacket in one of the mental healthcare facilities in Finland where he was charged with a couple of homicides and several arsons but was deemed too mentally unstable to be placed behind bars. Pyro merely shook his head and resumed sweeping the rec room. He knows better than to dwell in his past for too long. He didn't know whether he would emotionally break or go berserk if he dwell any longer.

A tap on his shoulder pulled his attention. It was the demoman of the team who was the culprit for the tapping. "We'll be drinkin' tonight for te victory earlier..." Demoman paused as he noticed Pyro was already turning away as a sign of a negative to his future offer. "Now, now lad, ye gotta join sometimes" The Demoman's encouraging offer was once again rejected by a stiff shake of th Pyro's head along with a short mumbled apology. The scottish mercenary gave a short chuckle "I get it dun worry lad but ya got to at least join me sometime" A quick wave was enough of a farewell to the Pyromaniac.

It wasn't because he had anything against Jorren and his obsessive drinking habits but it was the fear of crowded places like bars and strip clubs. The Demoman was his first considered friend and fellow magician with how he had lived as a hermit trapped in a mental ward prior to joining RED. He just couldn't take the pressure and the idea of crowds of people cramped in such a small space. Pyro was a man of space and personal space for that matter. Thankfully Jorren was surprisingly empathetic to his needs even though he had yet to agree to drink with Jorren.

He made sure to listen to the holler and footsteps of whoever was going to drink themselves to stupor tonight. Surprisingly Pyro was quite the gifted listener, he could differenciate between the loud roars and heavy stomps to whispers and light steps of each mercemary. Pyro could hear six out of eight of his companions and he could tell Medic and Heavy who proferred to stay at home. He couldn't help but sigh in relief as much as it sounded like an odd exhale due to the properties of his mask. Pyro did enjoy his solo time but he still wanted at least one to three people to stay behind or he'd feel the sickening emotion of abandonment even though he's well aware his team would be back.

The Pyromaniac was done sweeping the whole rec room twice but surely there was still house work to be done. A team of men without much knowledge in keeping anything clean would give him enough work till he knocked himself out. Well to put some credit to his team, Engineer had knowledge with house chores as well as Scout however the latter would prefer to slack off than actually decide to clean anything.

Pyro left the rec room with a loud slam of the door. Silence had long plague the base with how six of the most loudest members had left to drink. He needed a break from the defeaning silence and sadly the door became the sacrifice for it. He patted the wooden door as to show he truly didn't mean to sacrifice the inanimate object for his selfish needs. 

Satisfied with the idea that his patting resulted to a silent forgiveness from the door, Pyro started marching to hunt for his next chore. He pulled out a small checklist and scanned to which of the rooms and areas he hadn't cleaned or fixed only to be disappointed that he had already completed his list, even the gardening duty was already done for the day.

Pyro moaned loudly which came out as a muffled gurgled sound. He wasn't tired at all and there was nothing left to occupy his mind. He snap his fingers as an idea approached him prior to casting a firebolt spell to a random object. Medic probably needed help with something and surely Heavy might have some tasks for him as well. With a much better mood he started nearly skipping in glee for the possible tasks he could be assigned to by the other mercenaries. Anything to keep his mind from wandering towards darker visions was a salvation he wouldn't reject. 

The Pyromaniac pushed the metal doors open without much of a knock. He was greeted by a slightly surprised Medic who was scribbling notes on his desk and Heavy merely lifted his gave from literature before giving a nod of acknowledgement. Recovering from his mini-surprise, Medic placed his pen down before he spoke "Guten abend herr Pyro, is there anything you need?"

Pyro wanted to say 'was there anything he could do or a chore that needs any attention' however due to his mask, he ended mumbling his words and just hope Medic understood his muffled sentence. The Doctor turned to Heavy as Pyro finished his mubling request. The Russian giant merely shrugged "Pyro is asking if there chores to do." 

Medic gave a short smile to the Pyro and quickly thanking his giant companion with the rough translation. "Ja, I do have something for you to do. Follow me bitte." Medic stood from his sit as he started marching towards the exit of the medocal ward. Pyro couldn't help run over to Heavy and give him a firm hug as appreciation for the fact the Russian manage to decipher his muffled words. Heavy merely returned the hug with one of his genuine smiles before promptly breaking the contact and returning to his literature.

After the hug had ended, Pyro immediately left the Medical ward and followed the footsteps of the Medic. He wasn't sure where they were headed but it was strangely far away and slowly getting darker as they pass more hallways. Upon stumbling at a dead end, Medic spared Pyro a glance before walking through what seemed to be a hologram wall. After phasing through the fake wall, the two mercenaries stopped infront of a large bolted door which Pyro assumed they were now located at the dark abyss of the basement. The pyromaniac was about to test how the door felt to his gloved hands when the Medic took his attention with a noun that had long disappeared in Pyro's history.

"Oswald, I noticed you enjoy routine work." Pyro felt weird to be addressed by his birth first name; quite frankly, he hardly recognized it till he noticed there's only two out of the nine mercenaries currently present and surely the Doctor didn't plan on speaking in third person perspective. He disguise his surprise with a tilt of his head but it didn't matter thanks to a certain ash colored mask.

"you see I've been looking for an assistant who is well... willing to go beyond just the standard routine work. Are you sure you are up for it?" It would be sane to question the nature of work that the Medic was offering however Pyro was far from sane. Without much of a question or doubt to the job that had yet to be explained, Pyro nodded enthusiastically and clapped with glee with the very idea of actually working on a long task. The Medic grinned at him and he could tell it was one of Medic's ill intentioned expressions. "Wunderbar! please sign here" 

Oswald took the pen offered to him before eagerly signing the contract he didn't even bother reading. There was nothing to lose at this point for him; he had no direct family left and barely made any close companions besides the Demoman. There wouldn't be any loose ends to take care of if anything were to happen to his being which he doubted. As long as they were under Mann co. property with the protection of respawn there shouldn't be much to lose. Medic neatly hid the signed parchment in a cream folder before returning his attention to his new assistant. "Now that ve establish your contract, perhaps a quick tour would help you accomodate your new extended assignment." Medic proceeded to open the locked metal doors with a quick eye-scan. Pyro couldn't help but gape within his mask as the metal doors slide open so smoothly almost similar to being enchanted. It was impossible for the doorway to be enchanted, surely only Jorren and himself had shown interest in the art of sorcery. Due to his untimed admiration for how smooth door's mechanisms were he had almost hadn't notice Medic already entering what seems to be an extension of the medical ward they had upstairs except it look to be more of a laboratory rather than a place of supposed healing. Pyro quickly skipped towards the Physician in hopes of not missing important details of his task and by luck, Medic had just started his orientation.

"Listen well Oswald, I won't be repeating myself" Medic looked back behind as he stared at the dark lenses of the mask. "We'll start with the basics, namely PPEs, position of supplies, equipment and areas of work." The Doctor went on starting with personal protective equipments; He hardly approved of the idea of actually slipping out of his abestos-lined suit with the protection his dark mask but Medic assured that no one besides themselves and Mikhail knew of the laboratories where abouts. Next he was oriented with the line of equipment he would assisting with; from a simple glass beaker to operating a mechanical ventilator. Honestly he wasn't sure if Medic was merely throwing details on how the equipment work or the Doctor had actual fate in his ability to quickly understand how things are suppose to work. Pyro secretly thanked the years he had bunked with their resident engineer, at least now he had some background on how most of the medical equipment worked. 

As they pass more equipment, a question popped in Oswald's mind. Would he be dealing with patients? Now he was frozen with fear. Patients meant people which also meant he had to deal with crowds of people. 

As if he sensed his new assistant's hesitations, Medic merely patted Pyro's shoulder not only to grab Gunter's attention but to comfort as well. "Do not fret, we'll only be dealing with either 1-2 beings per time." 

Beings

Oswald couldn't help but perk up at such a term in the last sentence Medic had stated. The Doctor should have stated patients or people and yet the essence of the sentence revolved around a general term such as beings. Did it mean he was to work with not just people but animals as well? Pyro preferred to keep the question to himself for now. The nature of his work should blossom in time as he gets used to the itinerary. 

Pyro was surprised to be issued his own private quarters in case he hardly had time to return to his BLU issued room. It wasn't too special, it had a short dresser and a single bed adjacent to another door to a private bathroom. Oswald's eyes narrowed behind his mask with questioning gaze at the room; would the task be too arduous that he couldn't find time or strength to retire to his original room? Again he chose to keep the question to himself.

He continued to nod as he accepted the gist of the new work was to assist Medic in his clinical endeavors, from passing chemicals to restraining subjects. The Doctor had led them to their last destination which was a large dark tank. All Pyro could think of the odd tank was an aquarium for decor but knowing Medic surely the aquarium wasn't just for beatification with how it had an attached stairway for ease of climbing to the top of the aquarium. Medic explained the duties of keeping the tank clean and how to adjust lighting and temperature as they climbed the short flight of stairs

"He is your main priority. When he needs anything feel free to inform me." Now Pyro was confused. Apparently his main task wasn't to assist the Medic but to babysit whatever it was in the dark tank. That would better explain why he had a living quarters so close to the water bowl. He tried to speak however the mask was muffling his words and his inquiry came out as 'whmmt amm summphse to carmph for?' but before Medic could even ask for him to restate his question their attention was drawn by a light splash of water and a short chuckle from the other end of the aquarium.

"Erik, is he my new guard? I certainly didn't expect it would be someone from that class" His accent sounded French and he look exactly like the BLU Spy with his original prussian blue suit but why would the Spy be in here in the first place? much less emerging from a tank of water. When Gunter took a closer look on the water's surface as half of the Spy's body was submerged beneath the water,he could have sworn what he saw wasn't a pair of legs. 

"No, I merely bought him here since I thought I should practice being a tour guide" Medic spoke as he rolled his eyes. "Of course Gillian, he's your new guard. I certainly can't leave you alone and much less watch over you 24 hours a day" Pyro decided to stay silent to observe the interaction that played between Medic and Spy. It felt surreal watching Medic's all-timed reserve expression break into annoyance with a short conversation with Gillian as Medic labelled the odd Spy.

Oswald still couldn't believe that their Spy was infront of them playfully splashing the water as if everything was normal. Well nothing was normal when one could respawn and escape death but his current situation was downright unbelievable. He sat down on the cold metal and hugged his knees waiting for acknowledgement as the conversation between Medic and Spy escalated to a short argument on time management.

The argument went on for a solid fifteen minutes now and surely would go on forever as both parties were equally stubborn. Pyro couldn't help but his knees closer as he noticed the shadows were getting closer with leering eyes. Worse time for his delusions to activate and haunt him since he couldn't do anything that wouldn't cause harm to remove his fears. For a moment he thought of playing with fire magus but threw the idea away; that would be a little harder to explain to Medic and Spy. Pyro couldn't but bury his masked face on his knees, he could see the shadows slowly form grotesque hands mared with multitude of blood shot eyes and mouths with several layers of shark teeth. Everything was laughing at him and he was utterly helpless as the mixture of shadows and extremities creep closer to his form. He was breathing and shivering twice as hard prior to arriving to the laboratory as much as his suit hid his fears quite well.

He nearly screamed in terror as he felt a sort of liquid splash on his abestos suit. Releasing his knees and inspecting his suit he had come to a embarassing conclusion that he was merely splashed with the water from the aquarium but he could feel mana from the liquid which was strange. his embarassment tripled over as he felt the stares of Medic and Spy along with the ackward silence. It was Medic who broke the silence first "Stop that at once Gillian." Pyro watch Medic almost playfully smack the crown of the odd Spy's head before sparing a glance at him "Did you understand your duties Pyro?" He couldn't help but nod and silently thanking his gear for hiding his embarassment and the fact he wasn't listening.

"Well then, I do believe you've earned some rest. Why don't you retire for the night?" Medic offered his hand to Pyro who quickly pulled himself up with the well appreciated assistance. He couldn't help but spare a glance at the Spy who was now waving what seems to be a silent goodbye before disappearing in the recesses of the tank. He didn't gain much of a chance to speak with the odd Spy for the night as Medic escorted him back to the medical bay which was now inhabited by a lightly snoring Heavy with his literature on his lap. "My apologies Pyro but I believe I have other matters to attend to for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at the lab" The Doctor smiled and promptly gave short nod of a silent goodnight before shutting the door to the medical ward.

Oswald ended up alone again.

Heavy and Medic were no longer an option for company as he didn't want to bother the duo and the rest of the team were still drinking their asses off. It was too early to sleep and yet there was nothing else to do or at least that was his initial thought. His eyes lingered to the pathway to the basement with his thoughts floating around a mysterious spy.

Pyro had never seens such a fascinating creature in his whole human and magical life. He wanted to unravel the mysterious being presented to him and surely with his contract he should be allowed to interact with it. He wasn't even sure if it was a female or male, mamilliary glands could be stationed somewhere for all he knew.

Oswald was far wrapped up in his theories that he had ended up infront of the steel gates of the hidden laboratory. He started patting and feeling the steel door through his gloves as he lost his chance from his first visit. He couldn't help but giggle which came out as an ackward muffled sound as he felt how smooth his glove glided on the cold steel. With how long Pyro had spend his time with Engie he had learn to appreciate good steel and great machinery.

"Monsieur, would you please stop sexually harassing the helpless door and just get in" Pyro snapped his attention away from caressing the steel door towards the source of the suave voice. As far as he could tell from the low lighting it was none other than the odd Spy who's head poke from the other side of the open doorway. Spy quickly dsappeared before Pyro could have rationalized getting caught with 'appreciating' the metalwork on the door. He immediately took the opportunity to get in the hidden laboratory as he wasn't well acquinted with how to open the damn doorway; he wasn't even sure if Medic even taught him how or perhaps he was busy fighting his inner demons when the doctor spoke of how to open the doorway. Oswald stepped in and hearing the slightest sound of something soft slithering across the laboratory but before he could even think what sort of being was capable of such a movement, it was overpowered by the sound of activating mechanisms most probably to prompt the door close. Oswald froze in his spot as hesitation slowly plague his being as the only light source was slowly disappearing as the door continued to close.

It wasn't like in the battlefield where constant explosions and his trusty backburner or flare gun lit his pathway even in the darkest tunnels, here he was completely at the mercy of the dark without his arsenal unless he would cast a spell which was also bad as he wasn't sure he might cause the laboratory to explode. He struggled to decide on leaving or staying to discover; He was technically safe except for his own mind but why did it felt like he was utterly helpless. Time wasn't on his side as the last sliver of light disintegrated with a soft shut of the metal door.

He was trapped in absolute silence and darkness.

Oswald let his instincts take over no matter what the consequence would arise from such a decision. He trusted his instincts enough to be able to outweigh the risks over benefits of such an action. The pyromaniac quickly removed the glove of his left hand and extended his bare left hand infront of him with his palm up. his right hand slipping under the hem of his flexible ash-colored mask and lifting the material enough for him to speak clearly. Pyro hasn't reach the level where he could cast like the demoman using scrowlers, he had to pronounce the incantation clearly for the energy of the surroundings to respond to his call for aid. 

"Miðla Villieldr!"

He felt the energy from his solar plexus split and regrouped in his palm before swiftly escaping from the tips of his exposed fingers while leaving a group of oddly glowing runes on his left hand. A short burst of light exploded in the laboratory that was followed by the ignition of a basal blaze resting on Oswald's hand. 

Pyro didn't even notice how hard he was breathing and he was sure as hell it was because of his paranoia and not the act of casting a spell. He slipped his mask back down and look at his surroundings to analyze his current state. Pyro recalled there was a light switch just nearby which he had forgotten due to the fall of panic and flipped the said switch on with much enthusiasm. The laboratory slowly lit up and presented itself completely peaceful except for himself with his flame spell still bursting tiny cinders that disappeared before hitting the white floor. He couldn't help feel embarassed and flustered by his action but thankfully no one noticed his minor loss of concentration. He closed his palm signaling the spell's duration and observed his surroundings for any remnants he might have left. Seemingly pleased his spell casting didn't leave any trace he walked around the well lit laboratory hoping to find the Spy who kindly opened the doorway for him.

Luckily, Oswald didn't have to look too far.

"très bien! I knew you were a child of magic. I can tell Erik would be please to know this." Oswald looked at the direction of the voice and as he expected it was the odd Spy who was now back in his dark tank. Spy was resting his left elbow on the flat metal surface that decorated the tank's edges while he let the weight of his cranium rest on his left hand. A very relaxed if not satisfied form of the mysterious man infront of him certainly not mirroring his hidden expression of fear of discovery. Unlike Jorren, the Demoman had already reach higher levels of magus from performing mental incantations to hiding his magical energy which Oswald was certain he had failed mastering the latter spell. When silence emerge along with a layer of tension, no one dare move from their current positions but Pyro knew well what he should do. His instinct told him to get the hell out of the damn laboratory but his body decided to be stubborn for the mean time and stay where he is. Pyro tried to at least look terrifying but with his straight posture and hands on his hips with his left boot tapping, he looked more of an impatient lady but that was good enough to trigger a reaction from the smirking spy. 

The Spy in question tiled his head playfully while keeping his knowing smirk "Oh dear are you planning to play the stubborn role? how adorable!" Spy broke in a short laughter and snorting at the end of it "You must be joking, do you even know what the contract you signed meant? surely you should be aware you'd be dealing with magical beings" 

Oswald visibly stiffened at the statement; So it wasn't by chance he sensed a pool of mana when he was splashed with water earlier, it all came from the being now infront of him. It was only when the Spy rose from his tank and tentacles spread to support his center did he sense the full burst of mana coming the creature. Pyro slowly backed away from the tank as the appendages extended towards him in a creepy fashion but most likely to scare him to submission. He didn't even bother why in the heaven's name he or Jorren didn't feel the enraging aura until now, surely the water from the tank was enchanted as well to hide his energy. Did the Medic have any idea what he was dealing with? was the Doctor manipulated or even charmed by the being infront of him? too many questions popped into his mind but priority landed himself in self-preservation. Oswald growled as his back hit the wall beside the metal door that was suppose to be his exit. He spared a glance the metal doorway and cursed loudly,he had no idea how to open the door and now he was trapped with a tenta which he wasn't sure if it could even cast a spell.

Pyro also didn't expect Spy to move first.

Pyro quickly rolled to the other side as one of the tentacles launch towards him. If he didn't know any better the appendage was trying to catch him rather than causing damage. He quickly stood and prepared himself for another assault and true to his instinct several other tentacles followed him. He took note of how careful the Spy was with Medic's equipment which was why he stood just infront of a set of polymerase chain reactors. Pyro couldn't help but grinned behind his mask as the offending appedages quickly stop from their assault. At the very least Spy didn't want him dead, the odd being even look helpless for a second when their short fight stop just infront of Medic's machinery. 

The tentacles stayed threateningly infront of him but the owner of the said extremeties slowly approached the Pyro. When Spy finally stopped infront of him, Oswald couldn't help but let his eyes glide from head to tentacle. This being look exactly how a Spy would look: a dark blue balaclava hid his faial features, a white dress shirt which lay beneath navy blue coat matched with a tie and a pair of gloves graces his small hands; anything below was a mass of tentacles which was certainly not part of the qualifications for being a mercenary. 

"I doubt you like what you see..." Spy merely stared back with an unreadable expression but far more relaxed. "My apologies for scaring you but I mean no harm" Spy raised his human hands in an attempt to mock a surrender posed "I merely wanted to see if you are capable of helping my situation and my curse"

Oswald couldn't help but stare at Spy in confusion and distrust; this being in front of him states he was cursed and would be the reason why he had the odd tentacles. Pyro tilted his head down and lifted his ash mask just above his mouth so he could speak clearly but made sure to use his hands to keep the view of half odf his face obscured. "That ... wasn't a very nice... greeting..." He spoke in broken phrases as he wasn't the chatty type of person such as Scout although that was what made the Bostonian an interesting addition to the team. 

Seemingly pleased with his response, Spy gave a what seemed to be a smile but he wasn't entirely sure. "Mon dieu, you don't know how elated I am knowing I wouldn't be tagging along with a someone who couldn't speak English." Spy's appendages retreated to his side hoping to at least make his guest feel less threatened. "You see I wasn't always like this as much as having several additional extensions of myself can be useful. I was cursed by the RED Soldier when I was still ... staying over the RED Medic's domain. I wish for your cooperation for my situation" Well that wasn't new information to Oswald's ears; he had long have known the RED Soldier had took the interest in art of black magic and curses due to the influence of his rather cranky lover. 

Oswald wasn't entirely convinced with how Spy was presenting himself. A Spy always knew how to manipulate others and information and it was far too dangerous to openly trust someone trained to do such things "May I... inquire a few... questions?" He sensed the uneasiness from Spy but luckily the man seemed to oblige him enough to answer his questions. Pyro gave his pinky swear and honor that he would only ask what was relevant to their situation and keep everything to himself.

First set of question was about Medic. According to the Spy, the Doctor was the first person to have found him in his deranged state was currently assisting him if there was any physical means for improvement for his current dilema. Sad to say science could hardly give any progress to a magical related problem. Worse was the sick fascination Medic had when it came to 'exploring' his new body which wasn't consented until recently. As for the equipment, Spy had no idea how Medic managed to persuade the Administrator regarding such needs for facilities. Pyro wanted to poke more of what relationship the Spy had with the resident Medic to trust him enough for his safety and secrecy but the man in question balantly rejected answering his inquiry. Pyro next inquired if his fellow mercenary was also a gifted seeker of magus but was sadly disappointed that the surging mana was most probably came from a misalignment when the curse was created. 

The two mercenaries had now moved and stationed themselves on the tank; specifically the Spy had returned to his watery lair while Pyro sat on the flat metal surface close enough for conversations without the risk of falling over "What exactly... does the curse... do to you?" Pyro's came out slightly hoarse, he wasn't used to talking this much and he hate to admit it but the conversation was pleasant enough to distract him from his delusions.

Spy extends his hands as if showcasing a random object for sale "Every night I lose my pair of legs and they turn to this set of tentacles however this curse graces with a chance to cast spells--" Spy was interrupted when Pyro pulled his half human form in a tight hug of sorts. "I keep forgetting your the type to express yourself by physical means" The Spy chatised before trying to resist fighting the gesture and letting his eyes stare at the exposed flesh for a fleeting moment. The heat of the contact wasn't helping Spy at all as being a half cold blooded creature he was sensitive with the temperature fluctuations. The Frenchman couldn't help but squeck indignantly as Pyro apparently took the hug as a chance to study one of his appendage which was squeezed rather harshly. The Pyromaniac continued to probe the captured tentacle with much curiosity and even tried to see if the slick tentacle would stick to his exposed left hand. 

Spy had quite the difficult time pulling away from his fellow mercenaries embrace but he let one of hisvtentacles to be played with. The Frenchman quickly resumed his relaxed form near the Pyro as he cradled his head on his hand. "Why did you think the Doctuer recruited you?"

"To lift curse" Oswald promptly replied far too interested in the tentacle which was making odd noises as he lightly squeeze and poke the appendage.

"Originally that was what Erik wanted." Spy suppresed a shudder and quickly pulled his tentacle away leaving a slightly disappointed Pyro. "But I want something else..." 

Before he continuing his sentence, Spy offered his left hand to Pyro "but before we discuss your new objectives, let me reintroduce myself, I am your BLU Spy or simply Gillian while were in this prison." 

Pyro slowly reached for the offered hand and giving a firm grip and shake as a show of appreciation "...Oswald, BLU Pyro"

The pyromaniac mentally noted to thank Medic later considering he was sure as hell he'll be busy beyond belief

**Author's Note:**

> I know this old piece was confusing so apologies in advance!  
> I hope you guys like the names lol


End file.
